Freaks
by BLAYNK
Summary: They were different, and being different came with resoponsibility, especially to watch out for the others. They'd get through it, and bring everyone with them. Puck/Rach/Finn.
1. Prologue

"This is it." Rachel pushed his hair back out of his face. "This is where you'll make the start of your life, where you'll be after depends wholly on this experience."

"I can't pretend I'm normal around them. I can't ignore you." He held onto her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"Finn, man, none of us want to do this, but we have to, we can't bring attention to ourselves." Puck hit his back comfortingly. The mohawked boy wasn't used to this, comforting, unless it was his tiny other half. His 'twin' maybe, but everyone knew that Rachel and he were one person, shared one subconscious, and if her mate needed comforting, then he'd do it.

"Finnegan, please, go with Noah and the others. I'll be fine." Finn knew she would be, she was the strongest, their leader. She knew everything about them, knew everything about everyone, it was one Puck and hers many abilities. They knew everything, and could do a lot without trying.

"Come on finnessece. We've gots to go." Santana grabbed his collar and pulled him up with surprising strength. "Man-hands has her own little life she gots to leads in this fucking place."

"Noah, watch them for me." Rachel touched his shoulder. _Don't let him loose control._

"I got it covered Princess." Pecking her cheek he hauled Finn out and the others followed.

"We'll be with her!" Kurt and Mercedes yelled at their backs disappearing out the warehouse.

"Girl, he's too pathetic." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Finn's unstable at the moment, you know that. Noah and I can handle him though, so it should be fine." Pausing she looked at the other two thoughtfully. "Kurt I need you to handle the interference for me, 'Cedes, make sure all exits are safe at all times."

"Understood." They hugged her and pulled her close. "Noah doesn't know, does he?"

"He does, just not all of it. He started it, it happens to him. We're one, he understands that."

"I don't know Rach, I have a bad feeling." Kurt clenched his jaw as her tiny frame became nonexistent, disappearing from them.


	2. One

"Good one Puckerman!" Karofsky high fived the other boy as he walked away from slushing Rachel Berry. _Who did he think he was?_ Noah growled as he stalked into first period as the bell rang to begin class.

Did that punk ass kid understand the humiliation he went through, that _they_ went through every day? Did Karofsky understand the stress it put on them? The pain? The feeling of their soul being torn apart? Noah guessed that the teenager didn't. HE probably couldn't even imagine it.

"Mr. Puckerman, are you paying attention?" The ugly old teacher sneered at him. Lucky Santana was paying attention for him. _We're writing haikus on family._

"Writing haikus or some shit. Family, right?" The teacher looked pissed off, but he couldn't care, _they_ couldn't care. All they cared about was the feeling building in their gut as Finn took her from behind in the girls bathroom on the third floor.

"Puck?" Brittany whispered quietly. "Are you okay?"

"We're…oh god…just fine." He smiled reassuringly at the blonde. The poor dense blonde looked confused, but he waved it of; they were about to climax after all.

"Sorry." Finn blushed as he sat next to Puck. "I…she was wet from the slushy, and I…it's almost _that_ time."

"S'fine." Noah waved of the apology. They were happy, so it didn't matter what her boyfriend did, their boyfriend he supposed. It was a new thing, to share her with someone else, despite the fact it was almost three years since they met him.

"No, you were teased an—"

"Finnegan, shut up." That wasn't Puck's voice, that was Rachel's. "It's fine."

"Okay, but I just really want to apologise." He pouted at the mohawked boy.

"No sweat." Puck shrugged, squeezing the other boys knee reassuringly. "We really don't mind."

"Hey, creamer." Santana grinned evilly. "God, you did that in the middle of class. So uncool. You scared Britt-Britt, Quinns going out of her mind trying to calm her."

"Whatever." Puck watched the blush slowly vanish from the taller boys face. Looking away he looked at Santana. "You're just upset it wasn't in you."

"As if. Sex with Rach is better." At the angry look on Finns face she backtracked. "It was before you. One night thing."

"I know." Finn pouted looking at Puck. "You going to practice?"

"Of course, I'd be killed if I didn't. Rach isn't exactly happy lately, although we really aren't as stressed after this morning." Puck grinned smugly. "See you later Finn." Rolling his eyes at the blush that once again took over the freakishly tall boys face he left. They were still so worked up, but Finn couldn't lose control again today. At least not at school.


	3. Two

Teeth nipped the back of her knee and as she looked down she felt the smug feeling form inside them. The feeling low in their abdomen building too quickly. Without warning her was in her, like Finn was just a few hours before.

"Noah, you're in me." She smiled brightly, wrapping her legs around her waist, their skin melding together.

"Yeah." He smiled back down, and they both could tell Finn had picked up their scents from across the school. They felt his thoughts fill of the most racy things as Puck pounded into her.

_I love you Finn._ The feeling of jealousy dissipated within the other boy, only leaving the naughty thoughts of what would happen later that day in the dark space of their bedroom.

"I love you too." Sharing a smile they lost themselves within themselves. They were the same person in two bodies, it wasn't odd for them, but the others didn't understand.

They shared everything, what they felt, their thoughts, feelings, bodily functions. The only one who understood them and accepted them wholly was Finn, and it was okay for once. He understood, even if he got jealous and denied one of them from him, he understood.

It felt amazing to have someone understand them, as everything they did, they did together. Although Puck couldn't participate with them physically, Finn allowed him to at least watch, taking over for him when Rachel still needed more after hours and hours of sex and love making and finn couldn't continue.

Sure Finn had the best stamina of anyone, but having two bodies made things easier for Rachel and Noah, more stamina, strength, and their appetite. Everything was multiplied from them, and although their 'family' didn't understand it fully, Finn did.

The three had bigger appetites, more stamina and muscle, and they all had at least a hundred more of any normal un-normal person. And un-normal people had hundreds more than a normal person.

Ignoring this they concentrate on them. Just them. They were Noah and Rachel, and yet they were just one. When they were like this, they couldn't tell who was who, with the male body of their conscious pounding into the female one. They feeling of passion and love for themselves may not be normal. The love for yourself wasn't right by anyone else, and even Finn didn't understand that part of them—the physical part—but he accepted it.

When they first realized they weren't normal they ran, and the ran. It was a few decades after being alone they met Santana, a few years later of having Santana with them they noticed how much she wanted someone else, someone else that didn't understand the enigma that was the one person that was two. So they hunted down Brittany, then Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn came when Rachel was horny at a club, then Artie and Tina in Atlanta. Mike was found in Victoria, Matt was found in Virginia, and left there at his own request to be alone in Florida. Then came Finnegan Hudson, running from the human law after killing his human mother. That was rare, to even have a human parent.

Finn didn't have a clue what he was, didn't understand why he was different. So when Rachel and Noah found him, he just fit. It was love at first sight for them. He understood them, and although he didn't want to understand things, and didn't exactly understand the need for them to be physical—if they were the same person how could they love each other that much?—but he understood and accepted them. He accepted them wholly, and although the others accepted them, they didn't understand, and it hurt.

Finn changed that hurt. They loved him, and although he couldn't accept their male body—Noah—he didn't mind that whatever Rachel felt, Noah felt. Whatever Noah thought, Rachel thought. He could care less, they understood exactly what _he_ was going through. He didn't judge them as the others of their kind did, their parents did.

They explained the Finn was a chimera, that his instincts took over and he lived by them. They would always control his actions, but it'd get better at practice in limiting how they took over. And the jealousy of them sleeping together—sleeping with yourself really—wasn't as bad as when they were with other people. It was still there, but it was worse if they slept with someone other than him, even Noah sleeping with Santana or Brittany.

"Oh god…" And when Finn grinned sheepishly at them in the dark janitors closest as he made his way in, it made them that much more aroused. "Finn…" They breathed out, and he touched them both, just the shoulders, but they knew he loved them. Both bodies, he just wasn't ready to accept the part that wanted to sleep with a man—even if he slept with that males counter body that was female.

"Sorry." He kissed both bodies cheeks, hesitantly pecking both on the lips chastely as he held them up. Both bodies completely spent. _I love you._ In both voices chimed gently in his head as they snuggled into him, falling asleep.


	4. Three

"Freak." The ice dripped down her face freezing her skin. _Their_ skin. And she felt the anger radiating from the front of the school, the humiliation of the shared conscious, the pity of the others. She had to be strong, for all of them, especially for Finn and 'Noah'.

_Princess?_ It was her thought, but it was also Noah's thought, and it was in his voice. The rough deep voice smoothing away the humiliation and leaving the hurt.

_Baby?_ Finn cut through them. The anger clear although he tried to hide it behind his concern and worry. It was a nice feeling, despite the fact he thought he was hiding it well enough.

Stumbling into the bathroom she looked into the mirror. _Fine Finny._ The two different voices responded, they felt him relax. _Dammit, I fucking hate this._ Laughing hysterically she levelled her stare at the reflection, the two faces of 'Rachel' and 'Noah' looking back, both with freezing liquid running into the hazel eyes.

"Rach?" Brittany licked her cheek. "I love cherry."

Smiling gently at the dense girls actions Rachel turned and stalked towards the sink. Washing the sticky syrup off.


End file.
